


The Monster and the Child

by RomytheRed



Series: How to Live With Dying: A series of Short Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Child Death, Forcing a child to murder people is child abuse right im pretty sure thats child abuse, Gen, Kill-all run, Suicide, Unless we have an actual word for something that fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomytheRed/pseuds/RomytheRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It</em> let out a screech of pain, as the magic pierced through its arm, rendering it useless, blood flowing out. <em>It</em> jumped to the side and raised the blade in <em>its</em> hand - but something stopped <em>It</em>. Something familiar. A memory.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Frisk and Chara cannot <i>Save</i>, here.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong><strike> B  U  T</strike></strong><br/><strong><strike>Y  O  U</strike></strong><br/><strong><strike>C  A  N</strike></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster and the Child

_It_ let out a screech of pain, as the magic pierced through its arm, rendering it useless, blood flowing out.

 

_It_ jumped to the side and raised the blade in _its_ hand - but something stopped _It_. 

 

Something familiar. A tiny voice.

 

A memory.

  


The skeleton wasted no time, of course. How could he? Every second he delayed, _It_ came closer to hitting him.

To hurting him.

To killing him, like all the others.

To killing everyone, and everything.

  


**~~Not that it matters, of course.~~ **

**~~I get closer every time, Sans. I'll beat you eventually.~~ **

_It_ stirs, as it awakens at the opening of the corridor in which it had just died. _It_ trudges slowly forwards, moving as **~~THEY~~** will it.

And for the first time in a long time _It_... remembers.

* * *

Your name is Chara D- well. No, it's not that. Not anymore. After what you did, you don't deserve to use that name. But that's not what's important right now.

  


What's important right now is that your name is Chara, and that _you are curently emptying the contents of your stomach onto the floor._

  


Not that it's, _your_ stomach, exactly. The body isn't really yours, honestly. It belongs to Frisk, your... ~~friend~~ _companion_ , who is absent right now. Seemingly replaced by this horrible, oppressing feeling of darkness deep in your mind. 

But you're getting ahead of yourself. None of this really explains why you're throwing up, really. For that, you need to go back to the last time Frisk died.

  


They had woken up, sweating and screaming as they had every time, for quite a while now. You'd done your best to calm them down, but it hadn't helped much, this time at least. They seemed alright enough to move, though.

Everything was going fine, up until your first encounter with an enemy. Really, it was. The problem was what happened next.

Frisk had died to one of those giant frog - Final Froggits! yeah they're called Final Froggits - they had died to a Final Froggit, last time. So it's understandable why seeing even a regular Froggit this soon afterwards would be an issue, even under normal circumstances, even if they were completely calm.

  


They weren't, though. They were still messed up. So seeing the froggit? They just froze up. They didn't even try to dodge, or run away. You tried getting them to move, to snap out of it, but you could tell they were too far gone.

And you were tired of seeing them get hurt.

So you took control. You lashed out.

_You killed the monster._

and then you heard a voice.

  


**~~Good, only ten left.~~ **

_Ten? Ten what?_ You had thought, and then you turned around.

The room was filled with tiny piles of dust.

  


And now, here you are, puking out Frisk's guts, and hearing that horrible voice in your head, muttering something or other. You don't understand it, really. You'd only meant to protect them. So how had - how had you -

~~**That's enough of a break. Let's go.** ~~

You stood up. Not that you meant to, really. Not that you wanted to, either. And then you walked. And kept walking towards where you knew Toriel was waiting. You wanted to stop, turn around, do _Something_ , anything, but-

But no. Your legs kept walking. Until you found a monster. And then you felt your arm rise - _Oh no. No no no_ \- and fall. And then, there was dust. And then again. And again, and again, and again-

**~~Good. Now, there's just the boss left.~~ **

_Boss? What's that - oh. OH. NO. NO NO NO_

  


You tried your hardest to resist. Honestly, you did. But your legs refused to listen to you. Your cries to Frisk to please help, to stop you, to take back their body - unanswered.

And then you reached her. Your arm rose, once more. And fell, once more.

A gash far deeper than the plastic blade you held should ever have been able to make tore through her.

  


" **"Y... you... really hate me... that much?"** "

  


You had tried to deny it. To say that this was wrong. That you loved her. That you hadn't meant to.

But then you realized something.

A part of you?

 _It_ did.

 _Oh,_ you realized, _I see. I really am just a **Demon** after all._

And that was when you stopped being _you_ and started being _it_.

* * *

_It_ had trudged through the doors, into the snow.

 _It_ slaughtered everything on its way to the town, much to ~~**Their**~~ delight.

 _It_ had murdered the skeleton, as it raised a hand of friendship, crushing what little was left of it into dust with _its_ heel.

 _It_ killed, and killed, and killed as it walked onwards. Until _It_ died. The first time.

Honestly, _It_ had felt a tiny sense of relief as the Hero's spears pierced _its_ heart. Maybe all this could be undone, somehow.

  


**~~Wow, she _is_ tough. Hahaha. Good thing I SAVED, then.~~ **

  


...What?

  


_It_ woke up. Not on the bed of golden flowers, as _it_ expected. But near the pier where the Hero had saved the Kid.

And then, _It_ realized. That there was no escape from this. That _It_ was not allowed to go back. To undo what it had done. _It_ was a **Demon** , after all. _It_ had to kill _everyone_ , after all.

So _It_ fought the Hero.

 _It_ Died. and died. and died. But with each death, ~~**They**~~ sounded happier. Spoke of how ~~**They**~~ were getting closer.

Finally, after many deaths, _It_ killed the Hero. Crushed their hopes. Smashed their dreams. And as the Hero melted away, _It_ trudged on.

In the land of heat, _It_ laughed as it saw a pair of lovers staring into the void.

In the center of it all, _It_ cut down a fool who thought himself a hero.

In the place known as HOME, _It_ clasped the LOCKET to _its_ chest, as _it_ brandished the KNIFE.

In the path underneath, _It_ learned a secret that could never be forgotten.

Finally, _it_ had reached the golden corridor where the Skeleton awaited.

  


**~~Alright, I've SAVED. Now... let's K I L L H I M.~~ **

  


And then, the fight began.

The skeleton, using all his might to stop _It_ from moving forwards, from reaching the end, from ending everything. _It_ , well - simply because all it knew was to move forwards.

 _It_ died, and died, and died. and died. and died, and died, and died, _and died and died and died..._

But each time, _It_ rose at the opening to the corridor. Each time, _its_ knife came a little closer to the skeleton.

  


Until now. 

Until through the pain, _it_ had heard something. A familiar voice. A familiar memory.

And that was enough to make _It_ try to resist **~~Them~~** , one last time.

  


_It_ dove into the skeleton's attacks once more.

This time, however, _it_ did not try to dodge, did not move how **~~They~~** wished it.

Pain. Blood. Bones piercing through _its_ chest.

**~~What?? It didn't - what??~~ **

_It_ awoke again. And again, _It_ refused, sabotaged ~~**Their**~~ attempts.

Pain, blood, and death. And a voice.

**~~What is this?? What is going on?!!~~ **

Pain.

**~~No!! Why can't I -~~ **

Blood.

**~~RRRRRGHHH!!! WHAT IS GOING ON???~~ **

Death.

**~~It's almost like - no. That's impossible. _THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!_~~ **

Finally, the opportunity ~~you~~ _it_ awaited came.

Again, ~~you~~ _It_ dived into the skeleton's attacks. Again, ~~you~~ _it_ ~~were~~ was brought to the brink of death.

~~**It can't be. _YOU_ CAN'T BE!** ~~

But this time ~~It~~ _You_ raised your arm. Raised the KNIFE.

~~**YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PUPPET!!!!!** ~~

  


_SHUNK._

The KNIFE made an audible squelching sound as it stabbed deep into _your_ heart.

  


  


_You_ woke up, on a bed of golden flowers.

Screaming.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~ **This is The Player**~~ in case you didn't realize.
> 
> Honestly, Chara really isn't a terrible person at all. They're just kind of the way a lot of us are - full of hate for the world, deep down. There's a lot of reasons that could be, but that doesn't make them a bad person - that's just the result of things that happened to them.
> 
> So when ~~**You**~~ decide that you want to force them to murder, to bring that hatred to the surface and make them apply it to everything, _of course_ they're going to turn out as a little demon.
> 
> Children are shaped by the world around them, after all.


End file.
